Dear Future Mrs Potter
by littlebluedress016
Summary: While searching the remains of the Potters' house, Harry and his wife found something rather interesting: A letter from his mother.


I'm not blonde, I'm seventeen and I'm not British. Do I seem like JK Rowling to you?

**DEAR FUTURE MRS POTTER**

Harry Potter led his wife to the ruined remains of his parents' home in Godric's Hollow, careful not to slip in the ice that formed on the ground. It was Christmas Eve, and the newlyweds decided that it would only be proper to visit the grave of Harry's parents.

Hermione took her husband's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. They have only been married two months and their schedules have been packed, Hermione with her duties in the Magical Law Enforcement office, and Harry, with his Auror duties. So when the two of them were granted leaves for the holidays, they took it as an opportunity to visit Godric's Hollow to pay their respects to Harry's late parents.

"I know the last time we were here, we didn't look like ourselves", Hermione told him, "So now we get to properly present ourselves."

"I get to introduce you as my wife too", Harry smirked. "Although the last time we were also disguised as a married couple."

"Oh, you're right", Hermione noted thoughtfully, "I almost forgot about that."

"How could you forget?" Harry laughed.

"Well, we got chased by Voldemort's snake later that night, so I guess it would be pretty easy to forget the trivial things!"

"Fine", Harry relented, smiling slightly. They looked up to see the statue of the Potters, and Hermione heard Harry sigh softly.

"Harry, you don't have to think about losing anything anymore."

Harry looked at her gratefully and said, "But I can't help but think about what kind of life I would have had if my parents weren't murdered."

Hermione looked down, unable to find a response. "I know you still think about that, but think about this. Now you can rebuild your life."

"You're right, as always", Harry said, tearing his eyes away from the statue.

Hermione led him to the graveyard, where they found Lily and James's grave, the white marble still standing out among the older graves. Hermione conjured a bouquet of roses and lilies and handed it to Harry, who placed in tenderly on his parents' grave.

"Hi, Mum, hi, Dad", Harry said, a sad smile gracing his face. "It's been a while since I last came. I hope you forgive me for that. But I brought someone along this time. I want you to meet Hermione, my wife."

Hermione took that as a cue to step forward, linking her arm to Harry's.

"She's the one who went with me when I first came here", Harry continued. "And I think you would love her. She's a Muggle-born like you, Mum. And a brilliant witch. I think you two would have gotten along well."

Hermione gripped his arm tighter, sensing that he was close to tears. "From what I heard from Remus and Sirius, I know I would have loved your Mum", she said, chuckling a bit, "She sounds lovely."

Harry smiled at her. "Dad would have loved you too. You were the kind who would keep me in line, just like Mum was to him."

"I don't know about that. There are times when you don't listen to me", she said cheekily.

"Hey, I resent that! I listen to you more often since we got together", he interjected.

Turning back to the grave, he said, in a softer, gentler voice. "We'll see you soon."

With that, the two went on their way out of the graveyard. There was a comfortable silence for a while, until Harry decided to break it.

"I want to go to our house."

Hermione turned to him, surprised at first, but finally nodded.

The two walked to the Potters' cottage, which looked the same as when they last saw it. Harry led the way while Hermione followed close behind.

"Harry, why do you want to come here?" Hermione voiced out the question in her head.

"Do you know what I saw when we were last here?"

The sudden question took Hermione by surprise and she shook her head wordlessly.

"I saw the night my parents died."

Hermione looked at him sympathetically, and then turned back to the ruined house.

"I saw how my Dad tried to stop Voldemort, but was couldn't because he wasn't carrying a wand. I saw how he fought him off, shouting at my mother to go without him. I saw how Voldemort killed him and stepped on his body to chase after me and my mother, cornering us in my room. I saw how she pleaded for my life and how he laughed as he killed her", Harry said, his voice shaking with emotion.

Hermione didn't say anything. Instead she took his hand and led him inside. The inside was a mess, with all the possessions scattered around and most of the furniture upturned. Harry looked around the living room and noticed that the walls were lined with photographs.

"Do you think it would be wrong if I took the photographs home?"

"No", Hermione answered simply, "technically they _are _yours. Besides that would be a good idea. We can have some memory of your parents at home."

Harry began taking the frames off the walls. Hermione looked around the living room and the kitchen for anything else they could save. She found a couple more picture frames there. Harry's parents obviously wanted to remind themselves that someday they could go back to their regular lives.

She heard Harry ascending the stairs and deciding she could no longer find anything downstairs, followed him up.

The first thing she saw was Harry's former nursery, where a large part of the wall was reduced to rubble. This, she assumed, was where Voldemort murdered Lily. She walked in, suddenly feeling a cold breeze, but ignored it and continued on.

She picked up a stuffed dog and had a sudden vision of Sirius teaching Harry how to say, "Padfoot".

There was nothing in the room, other than old toys and Harry's baby clothes. She left with a solemn expression on her face. She heard sounds from another room and found Harry there, crouched over a large trunk.

"What have you got there?" Hermione asked, getting on her knees and peeking at the contents.

"I think most of my parents' possessions are here."

Inside was a large clutter of various items: leather bound books, pieces of paper, more pictures, and the like.

Surrounding Harry were photo frames stacked into piles, a few books and an old camera. Hermione helped him look through the contents of the trunk and found an emerald covered journal. She flipped it open and saw the name _Lily Evans _neatly written in black ink.

She skimmed through the pages. Only half of the journal was written on and she was about to put it aside when an envelope fell into her lap.

Curious, she picked it up and looked at the writing. In the same neat handwriting as the journal were the words "To Harry".

Wordlessly, she handed him the envelope. "Your mother wrote it", she said, answering Harry's questioning look.

He took it and silence grew between the two of them. She watched him take the piece of parchment inside and read it to himself, but after a couple of minutes or so, he took the envelope again. Inside was another piece of parchment, which he offered to her.

"What?" she asked, but he only pressed both pieces of parchment into her hand. She opened the one Harry was reading and read it.

"_Dearest Harry,_

_If you read this, we probably didn't survive. I didn't know why I decided to write this, your Dad insisted nothing would happen to us, but I told him I wanted to make sure, just in case something did happen. He then continued to say things only he could be capable of saying, including several well-thought out insults directed at Voldemort (the most decent one had been 'Mouldy Vouldy', I swear if this prophecy business doesn't get us killed, your Dad's obnoxious attitude will)._

_Back to what I was trying to say, I just want to write this to tell you how much we love you. Your Dad and I both, we will do whatever it takes to save your life, even at the expense of ours. We wanted you to live a normal life, without hiding and without having to fear the outside. We might not be around to guide you, and we may not be there to tell you how much we love you. So I just want to make sure you knew one way or another. If there's something you should know other than that is that you can trust Sirius and Remus with all your life. Peter, too, but lately I'm detecting some restlessness with him, and he's not exactly the brightest bloke, but he's a friend of your Dad's._

_I want you to grow up healthy and strong and bright. I want you to do well in your studies and achieve your dreams (but your Dad is already betting you'll be playing Quidditch like him). I want you to make friends; it doesn't matter how many, as long as they're real friends. I want you to have adventures, play Quiddditch, even if you don't like it much, like I do. But it sure would make your Dad happy. Play some pranks (not ones that would hurt anyone!). Sneak around the castle once in a while, do what you father calls 'Marauder Activities', but also study as hard as you can. I don't want you failing out of Hogwarts. I want you to find a girl you would love and would love you in return, one who would stand by you even if the world already turned their backs on you. I want you to get married and have kids and a house of your own, to raise your family in. I want you to be happy and I wish nothing but the best for you. I want you to get the life you deserve to have and to live it to the fullest. I want you to live your life with no regrets. Laugh, love and learn as much as you can._

_Inside the envelope I've written another letter. I want you to give it to that special girl._

_I will say no more, but I want to tell you this one more time. We love you Harry._

_Lots of Love, _

_Mum (and Dad)_

Hermione laughed softly as she looked at what seemed like James Potter's handwriting, adding the last two words. She then turned her attention on the second piece of parchment, unaware the Harry was watching her intently.

"Do you want to hear what it says?" she asked him. He pondered for a moment. "Yes", he decided.

She unfolded it, cleared her throat and read aloud.

"_Dear future Mrs Potter,_

_You may think it's silly for me to address you this way, but I suppose you never would have met me if you're reading this. _

_If you're reading this that must have meant that you're married to-or in a relationship with- my son Harry. The first thing I want to tell you is thank you. If Harry gave this to you, which must mean that he's certain that you're the woman for him. Thank you in advance for loving him, taking care of him, and (if he's anything like his father) possibly keeping him out of trouble. _(Harry chucked lightly at this)_I know there's a possibility I wasn't there to give him affection, and I'm glad he has you. _

_I hope you would give him whatever we weren't able to give him, and please do what you can to make him happy. Remember that relationships are about compromise; you should never sacrifice a wonderful relationship for the sake of pride. Winning an argument means nothing if you end up losing the one you love. Always remind yourself of what you love about each other and always (I'm saying this out of personal experience) have lots of patience. Potter men can be difficult when they want to be._

_I guess that's all I have to say. I wish you happiness and a wonderful life ahead of you._

_Love, _

_Lily Potter_

Hermione finished reading the letter, her hand shaking. She smiled tearfully at the words of her mother-in-law as Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Of course. I just- I just can't believe we found this", she replied, still smiling and crying at the same time.

"Do you want to go?" Harry said, getting on his feet.

"Do you?"

"I think we've had enough for one night."

Hermione nodded in agreement as Harry placed the letters back to the envelope and tucking it back inside the journal. He then gathered all the items he found and placed them inside the trunk along with his mother's journal.

"Got everything you wanted?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I already checked all the places in this house. I also tried summoning to double-check."

"Good. Then, _Reducio_", she said, waving her wand over the closed trunk. The trunk shrunk to the size of a mouse and Harry pocketed it. He then offered his hand to his wife and led her out of the house.

"Some Christmas, huh?" Hermione said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Yeah."

"Harry?" Hermione peered into his face. He smiled at her and kissed her, successfully catching her by surprise.

"What was that for?" she said, smiling.

"I love you."

"Well, I love you too."

"Do you think we can work on having kids?"

"I don't know, ask me again tomorrow, I might just say yes."

"Merry Christmas, Hermione."

"Merry Christmas, Harry."

::::::::::::::::::::::

DONE! Oh my gosh, my first Harry/Hermione story! I always imagined he would end up with Hermione in the end, ever since I read the first book. No, actually, after I watched Sorcerer's Stone ( I watched before I read). The movies always made them seem like they have something going on, y'know? They led me on! You could imagine my disappointment when they didn't end up together. I was really bummed. I refused flat-out to read "Goblet of Fire" because the back summary said Harry liked Cho, and "Deathly Hallows" because my idiot friend spoiled it for me and told me Harry married Ginny. I eventually read both books, but about two years after the release when my curiosity finally got the best of me. It's not like I hate Ginny, I just thought Hermione suited Harry better. And besides, other than the Chamber of Secrets incident, Ginny didn't have a major role in the series until Order of the Phoenix. I also saw her as more of a younger sister than a girlfriend for Harry. I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE HE ENDED UP WITH GINNY! AND HERMIONE WITH RON? I've got nothing against them, but seriously, I'm a Harry/Hermione believer through and through. Then again, those are just my thoughts. I'm probably gonna write more Harry/ Hermione if I get inspiration. Do check and review my other stories… And reviews are appreciated, they make me write more. Tell me what you like( or hate) about this story, and if you want me to try writing something else. 3


End file.
